The Return of Flamefeather
by Megan Steele
Summary: When Morningfrost the leader of the fire tribes decuvers her long lost mate Flamefeather. will he be willing to join the autobot and reunite with his mate? or will he go to the desepticons a destroy all hope.
1. The Dream

I was soaring in the air, explosions sounding around me and the shrieks of dying dragons hanging in the air I had to get to the Autobots base. I knew we would not win this battle; I would have to make a very important choice, to stay a fight beside the Autobots and possibly not see the light of day or abandon this battle and possibly lose the trust of the tribe's most important allies. As I approached the bass I had made my choice. I crawled into the opening in the side of the wall. My mentor Optimus Prime was standing next to Ratchet while he was looking at a computer screen (I couldn't care less about the Autobots tech). Not beating around the bush I said "Optimus my dragons are dropping like flies out there we need to pull out unless you've got a brilliant plan that I do not know about" but before he could respond my father leaped in though the same opening that I had come though not five minutes be for "Morningfrost Megatron is heading for the Dragons Vail(the dragons home planet the sister planet to Cybertron) and most of the cons are going with him" my father Granitescale said with great urgency in his voice "WHAT?" I shrieked, Then after I regained my composer I ran out of the base without giving Optimus a second glance I rose up in to the sky and shouted "all dragons Megatron is attacking the Dragons Vail lets show him what it means to be a Dragon!" roars erupted around me as dragons started to disappear around me in their own unique ways and I joined them. In a matter of seconds all the dragons were back at our home planet and all the dragons attacked the cons that were in the process of destroying our home. The battle itself lasted about ten maybe eleven hours until a shock wave rolled over the surface of the planet. Destroying everything in its path except the dragons, after a minute or two, everything was reduced to ash. I looked out over the devastated ruins of my tribe, then the one who cased all this destruction dared to show his face "this is what you get for double crossing me" Megatron sneered "hope you enjoy, Despticons retreat" I then spat a flame at Megatrons retreating figure then I see it, the body of my mate and second in command Flamefeather lying unconscious in the ash. I blink back tears "Flame don't be dead I need you" I yell my voice getting louder as I go and the tears I was holding back now flow as a river down my face. "And I need you" Flamefeather responds weakly "Save your breath I am going to get the healer" I say relived that Flame is alive "no don't leave me" he says but I turn away and start walking toward the healers den. But as I start walking the planet begins to tremble I turned around and saw a crack racing toward Flamefeather I tried to grab him but it is too late he falls in to the depth of the crack "FLAMEFEATHER!" I scream and all goes dark.


	2. The Finding

**Thank you all for reviewing my fanfic! This is my first one…ever, so constructive criticism is in fact welcome as long as it does not get nasty I am fine. Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: unless I missed something I'm pretty sure I don't own transformers but I do own the dragons **

**Chapter 2: The Finding **

My eyes flutter open, I look around my den. I sigh, that incident happened eons ago but the scars will remain with me forever. I find it somewhat amusing how the Autobots and the Despticons are still fighting even after all this time. I sigh again as I stand there just trying to forget that nightmare. "Morningfrost come to the base there is something you need to see" the voice of Ratchet sounded though the communication link that he had installed in my den. It could be annoying, but hay it could be worse, Ratchet could be living here 24/7. I shudder at the thought, so I push the dream to the back of my mind and flash to the Autobots base (flashing is a fire dragon's way of teleporting only it includes a giant ball of fire). The humans Jack, Mekio, and Raff are there. I say hi and move on to the reason I was there, Ratchet wanted to show me something. "So what is this big piece of news that I absolutely need to hear?" I asked. "Well a signal popped up and I do not know what is" Ratchet said looking at the computer screen confused. "Oh my God is it the end of the world? Ratchet admitted to not knowing something" I gasp with false shock and the humans' laughed Ratchet glared at me and he looked like he was about to say something but apparently thought twice. "Do you know what that signal is Morningfrost?" Optimus said with annoyance in his voice. I jumped at the sound of his voice and looked at the screen "it is the signal of a dragons but what kind I do not know" I told him after I regained my composer. "Good you will go to the sight of this rouge dragon's layer with Arcee using the ground bridge" he said looking at me. "Fine, fine, "I said annoyed "no use standing around here like idiots so lets go!". I looked at Ratchet and he fired up the ground bridge (god how I hate that stupid thing) Arcee and I walked through the glowing green portal and soon enough we were at the den of the rouge dragon.

**Ha how was that for a second chapter? I just love cliffhangers .I will update ASAP but only if I get enough reviews so R&R people! And before I go I just want to thank my friend Indianwolfhelper (read her fanfics they are kick butt) for introducing me into the world of fanfics. **


	3. The Rouge Dragon

**OMG this is fun I have gotten more reviews so time to keep my promise. Here is the third chapter hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Own: Dragons, Don't own: Transformers. Get it? Got it? Good**

**Chapter 3**

"Arcee stay back I know nothing about this dragon and I could have some kind of defense protecting his or her territory "I said. Arcee nodded and stepped back as I walk on to the territory of the rogue dragon. Flames start licking at my talons that tells me all I need to know. "Optimus, it is definitely a fire dragon but I look like no one is home" I tell Optimus though my comm link "go in anyway Morningfrost "the most annoying voice of Ratchet sounds though my head. "Ok Ratchet who died and made you a prime? "I spat at Ratchet. "Just go" an obviously annoyed Ratchet responded. I sigh (seem to be doing a lot of that today) and stand there for a moment, then it hits me use the language of the tribes _"Rouge Fire Dragon I am Morningfrost leader of the fire tribes" _I say as leader like as possible. _"Ha, yah right and humans will fly" _the rouge dragon spat at me as he walked out of the den. The dragon's scales where a blood red with what looked like scars crisscrossing across his body and he had golden brown eyes. _"I come only to talk" _I say trying to reason with this dragon but he laughs and says _"I will give you to the count of three to get of my_ _territory" _he snarls at me and then leaps at me. We fought for a good hour or so. Me attacking and him matching me claw for claw then he pinned me down his talons getting tighter around my neck. Out of the corner of my eye I see Arcee get her gun out and was about to shoot "NO" I shouted "remember our orders" she put her gun away. Then my dream came back to me. But it couldn't be I look at the dragon who was in the possess of strangling me and said one thing: "Flamefeather?"

**Wow another chapter come and gone and my love of cliffhangers shows again. As I said last time I will update ASAP but hay if you want more you have to R&R so please do. Thanks much and see you soon **


	4. Flamefeathers story

**I'm back did anyone miss me? Had to study for finals (blah) and a bunch of other crap as well (but I won't bore you with that), now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: sorry I do not own transformers go ahead and hate me **

The dragon (who I thought was Flamefeather) let go of my neck and eyed me suspiciously as I got up, then recognition flashed though his eyes

"Morningfrost it is you!" a very happy Flamefeather shouted "and Arcee how is old Cliff Jumper doing?" (Cliff Jumper was one of Flamefeather's best friends and Arcee's battle partner) Arcee looked away

"Cliff Jumper was killed by Starscream not a month ago "I said

"Oh I'm so sorry Arcee for you loss," Flame said "he will always be remembered" Arcee looked up and smiled at him obviously comforted by his words.

"So Flame how in the name of the sanity I don't have did you survive?" I asked him

"Well that my friend is a long story" said Flame not wanting to talk about it.

"Yah is that so?" I responded "we have time"

"Fine if you're going to be persistent about it" Flamefeather sighed "remember that legend where soon after the first dragons were created the first earth dragon with the help of the spirit of the griffon created our world?"

"Well no duh that was one of the first story my father ever told me" I exclaimed "but that's just an old hatchling tale"

"That's what I thought until that earthquake and I fell though that crack I met the spirit of the earth tribes he was, not necessarily dying but fading more than likely to the tribes new home but he told me one thing before he disappeared he told me to find the planet Earth then I would find my home so I did and here we are today" Flame finished looking at me knowing that I would be somewhat jealous because he met the spirit of the earth tribes, the spirit of my father's tribe

"Wow just wow, and I thought that you had died" I said shacking my head

"Um Morningfrost remember our task" Arcee said impatiently

"Oh yes that" I said suddenly remembering "Flame feather would you like to join the Autobots?"

***Sigh* another chapter come and gone and more cliff hangers (yay). But all kidding aside I am thinking about writing another fan fic in addition to this one please give me ideas. So as usual please R&R **


End file.
